(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dog chew and, more particularly to molded chew formed of rawhide and having a hollow core.
(2) Description of Related Art
Chews have long been known in the art as a means for encouraging and satiating the chewing instinct of domestic carnivorous animals. By way of example, rawhide chews are commonly provided to dogs to allow them to satiate their inherent need to chew.
As a “chew,” it is desirable that the toy be capable of enduring the rigorous chewing activity of a dog, etc., for a protracted period of time. To accommodate the desire for longevity and durability, chews are often designed of synthetic materials or rawhide.
Synthetic materials, such as rubber, etc., provide a suitable chewing sensation and are generally durable. However, due to the chemicals required to create such chews, they can be harmful to a dog if digested and are not considered edible.
Alternatively, rawhide, which is a component typically formed from the hide of an animal, provides both a natural and durable substance. Rawhide is commonly given to a dog as a chew because of its ability to withstand the treatment provided by the dog. More specifically, rawhide is a relatively tough and sheet-like component that can be knotted into a variety of forms that are desirable to dogs and is edible and digestible. A problem with rawhide is that it is relatively tasteless. Thus, rawhide-only chews can become boring to a dog over time which causes the dog to lose interest in such chews.
Some synthetic chews in the past have been formed with cavities that are filled with a flavor basting. However, as a dog inserts its tongue into a cavity to access a flavor coating, a suction or vacuum can be created. In some instances, the suction can be harmful to the dog by preventing the dog from easily withdrawing the tongue from the cavity.
Thus, a continuing need exists for an edible rawhide-based chew that includes additional flavorings to entice a dog to begin masticating the chew and formed such that no suction is created while a dog attempts to access the additional flavorings.